


The Night That Never Was

by Psychosomatic_Addict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Foreshadowing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Revelations, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosomatic_Addict/pseuds/Psychosomatic_Addict
Summary: A one shot Darry insert into The Half Blood Prince story.HarryknowsMalfoy is up to something, he has been acting suspiciously all year, and Harry wants to know what the blonde Slytherin is doing. After weeks of following him Harry finally corners Malfoy but the confrontation has some unforeseen consequences.A bittersweet story that foreshadows later events.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	The Night That Never Was

Harry’s breath was coming in gasps, his heart was racing and he was angry as hell. Draco stood in front of him breathing equally hard, eyes glinting like cold steel, hands balled into fists by his sides.  
  
“Come on Potter, let’s get this over with.” Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.  
  
Harry’s palms were slick with sweat and he gripped his wand tighter to prevent it slipping from his hand.  
  
“Do we have to do this? Surely –“  
  
“No!” Draco spat the word out in a low, growling tone. “There is no other way. This is how it HAS to be.”  
  
“But –“  
  
“For the love of Merlin Potter, just fucking do it.”  
  
Harry slowly brought up his wand, his hands trembled slightly as he aimed it at the blonde Slytherin. Time seemed to congeal around them, Harry’s arm felt clumsy and dense as he flicked his wrist, his tongue felt like a wad of cloth stuffed in his mouth as he recited the spell. He watched Draco’s lips move as they too formed the word, watched his wrist twist as he directed the magic at Harry.  
  
He felt the cold numbness of the spell hit him, dousing him like a bucket of ice water.  
  
And then it was done.  
  
***************************  


17 hours earlier

  
Harry jumped when Hermione rapped a spoon over his knuckles. “Ow! What was that for?”  
  
“You are staring at Malfoy again,” Hermione replied.  
  
“He’s up to something,” Harry said turning his gaze back to the Slytherin table, “I know he’s up to something. He’s using the Room of Requirement and I just need to find out why.”  
  
At that moment Draco pushed away his empty plate and rose from the bench. Pansy Parkinson grabbed at his robes to pull him back down but Draco shook her hand away, snarled something at her and strode quickly from the hall.  
  
“That’s the third morning in a row that Malfoy has skipped breakfast,” Harry said.  
  
“Bloody hell mate,” Ron said, “it’s like you are obsessed with him. Next you will be telling us you know what colour his underwear is.” Ron narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know what colour his underwear is do you?”  
  
“Of course I don’t.” Harry hissed. “And I’m NOT obsessed. He’s acting weird, surely you can see that?”  
  
“I just see Malfoy being Malfoy,” Ron said as he reached across to grab more toast. “He’s always been weird.”  
  
Harry turned to Hermione who shook her head. “No Harry, don’t look to me for confirmation. Ron is right, you are obsessed.”  
  
Ron nodded and grinned around a mouthful of toast, “Obffeffed.”  
  
Harry glared at his friends, a spike of anger running through his veins. “I don’t care what you think, Malfoy is hiding something and I _will_ find out what it is.” He slammed his glass of pumpkin juice on the table, grabbed his book bag and stomped out of the hall. The irony of mirroring Draco’s earlier actions was lost on him but not to his Gryffindor classmates.  
  
Hermione sighed. “There’s no talking to him when he’s in that kind of mood.”  
  
“He’s like a hippogriff with a sore head at times,” Ron said spearing a sausage on his fork, “but he’ll calm down, he always does. Pass the ketchup ‘Mione, can’t have sausages without ketchup!”  
  
***********************************************  
  
Harry knew that Draco was behind the opal necklace that had cursed Katie Bell, he was so fucking sure of it, but he just couldn’t prove it. He didn’t trust that Slytherin bastard one inch. Draco had been acting suspiciously all year; sneaking around at night, disappearing into the Room of Requirement, and being even more shifty than usual. Hermione, Ron and even Dumbledore thought he was making mountains out of gnome hills but he knew that Draco was up to no good. He was going to find out what Draco was doing, what he was planning, what he was hiding; but he’d have to do it alone, he couldn’t rely on Ron or Hermione, they thought he was seeing things that weren’t there. But he knew, he fucking knew.  
  
“I assume by the vacant expression on your face that you are trying to remember how to write your name Potter. Very taxing on such a small brain I’m sure.”  
  
Harry’s mind snapped back into the room to find Snape leaning on the desk in front of him, his face hovering inches from his own.  
  
“Sorry sir,” Harry mumbled.  
  
“Let me help you Potter.” Snape swirled away to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk. “This is how you spell your name.”  
  
In large block letters Snape wrote LOSER.  
  
Harry felt his face flood with heat as the Slytherin contingent broke into sniggers, including Draco who formed his thumb and forefinger into an L and placed it on his forehead mouthing ‘loser’ as he did so.  
  
“Enough.” Snape barked. “I’m sure there will be a plethora of future occasions where the pitiful Potter will provide cause for amusement with his dimwittedness but for now turn to page 472 of your books and proceed to read chapters 28 and 29. And do it quietly. Mr. Malfoy a word if I may.”  
  
Draco gave Harry one last smirk and followed Snape into his office. Harry forced himself to focus on the lesson, the last thing he needed was Snape giving him detention, not when he had plans to trail Draco again later that night. With a sigh, Harry turned his attention to his textbook and tried not to think about what Snape would want with Draco and what that might have to do with Draco’s late night wanderings.

__

__

The rest of the day passed slowly, and every lesson ended with a pile of homework assignments putting Harry in a sour mood by the time he, Ron and Hermione seated themselves at the dinner table amid snickering from the Slytherin sixth years.  
  
“Maybe you need to make new badges Draco,” Blaise smirked. “This time saying Potter is a loser!”  
  
The table erupted into more raucous laugher.  
  
“Pay no attention to them Harry, they are not worth it. Stupid little children.” Hermione patted Harry’s arm, “Just ignore them and eat your dinner.”  
  
“I’m not hungry.” Harry continued to glare at the Slytherins who were still laughing at him. All except Draco who had his head down, shoulders hunched, toying with the food on his plate. Whatever Snape had said to him earlier in the day had obviously troubled the boy in some way.  
  
“Blimey Harry, I don’t think anything could put me off my food,” Ron said piling his plate high with chicken legs and mashed potatoes. “Not even that time I was puking up slugs. In fact I had a hankering for jellied eels after that.”  
  
“Ronald Weasley, you are disgusting,” Hermione huffed. “I simply cannot fathom how your mind works.”  
  
“What?” Ron said a forkful of mashed potato poised halfway to his mouth. “I’m a growing boy, I need a lot of food to keep this mean machine in tip top condition.”  
  
“Really?” Hermione said rolling her eyes dramatically.  
  
Harry picked at his dinner whilst casting furtive glances at Draco. The blonde was pushing around the food on his plate but Harry had not seen him take a single bite, in fact Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had seen him eat a full meal. He’d been watching him for weeks and with the exception of the earlier incident in Snape’s classroom Draco had been quiet and withdrawn all term.  
  
“Fancy a game of wizard chess later Harry?” Neville asked. “My gran sent me a new set and I want to try it out.”  
  
“Sorry, not tonight Nev, I’ve got a load of studying to do so I need to go to the library.”  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged knowing looks.  
  
“Really Harry?’ Hermione said somewhat sarcastically. “You sure you will be studying and not stalking Malfoy around the castle?”  
  
Harry felt his temper rise. “I will be studying in the library,” he stood up grabbing his book bag. “In fact I’m going there right now!” He clambered over the bench and marched out of the hall feeling the eyes of his housemates following him the whole way.  
  
“What a drama queen!” Seamus snickered. “So what’s going on with him and Ferret Face?”  
  
“Harry has him pegged for a Death Eater, says he’s up to no good, he’s been following him to get ‘proof’,” Ron said. “When Harry finally catches up with Malfoy sparks will fly.”  
  
‘That’s what I’m worried about,” Hermione muttered under her breath. “That’s exactly what I’m worried about.”  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Harry slumped back in his chair closing his DADA book with a loud thump. He didn’t exactly know why he was so angry; he felt like he had been constantly on edge for the last month, he knew he was treating his friends badly but what with captaining the Quidditch team, trying to obtain Slughorn’s memory and Draco using the Room of Requirement for Merlin knew what, he was constantly stressed out. His stomach lurched at the thought of Draco. Draco was at the center of it all, and whilst he had protested the contrary to his friends he was coming to believe that he was actually obsessed with the blonde boy. The Slytherin filled his thoughts in the day and his dreams at night; he was acutely aware of his presence, could feel his pull of his energy whenever he was in the same room, and some mornings he woke with his name on his lips. He felt like he was losing his mind.  
  
Harry pulled the map out of his book bag reciting the spell to reveal the markers and, out of habit, checked the map for Draco’s name. Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be making their way back to their common room but Draco was not with them. That was highly unusual. Draco had been using the two Slytherin thugs to act as lookouts, even using Polyjuice potion to disguise them, and was rarely without them by his side. Harry scanned the parchment eventually finding Draco’s marker in a storage room by the transfiguration classroom, and he was alone. This was his chance; Harry had been following Draco for weeks but had never managed to catch him without his henchmen in tow. With a wry smile Harry left the library and made his way through the castle following the map to Draco’s marker.  
  
  
As Harry crept along the corridor towards the storage room he was surprised to hear the murmur of voices, the map still showed Draco as being alone but he could definitely hear two voices. He tiptoed his way to the open doorway and risked a glance inside. Draco was slumped on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest leaning against an ancient looking sofa with a tartan blanket draped over the back, and to Harry’s utter astonishment a small female house elf was standing at his feet.  
  
“I can’t do it Tilly,” Draco said in a trembling voice, “I just can’t do it.”  
  
“You have to do it Master Draco,” the little elf squeaked, “or the Dark Master will hurt Mistress Malfoy.”  
  
“I know Tilly, I know, but I’m scared.”  
  
“Please Master Draco, Tilly must not say Master Draco is scared.” The elf was shaking and her ears drooped down over her tiny shoulders. “Master Lucius will be angry with Tilly. Tilly will be punished.”  
  
Draco raised his head and Harry could see the tears rolling down his face. “Then tell my father it will be done.”  
  
The elf moved forward and placed a hand on Draco’s arm. “Is Master Draco sad? Tilly does not like to see Master so sad.”  
  
Draco’s face hardened. “Just tell my Father that I will not fail him.” Tilly opened her mouth to say more but Draco cut her off with a harsh bark. “GO NOW.”  
  
Tilly let out a squeal that was followed by a sharp crack as she apparated from the room, presumably back to Malfoy Manor. As soon as the elf was gone Draco dropped his head back to his knees and Harry could hear muffled sobs which wracked the boy’s slight frame. Harry swallowed around a lump in his throat; the sight of Draco in such distress wrenched at his gut, Draco was always so composed and to see him so vulnerable was unnerving. Conflicting thoughts ran through Harry’s mind; he wanted to confront the boy, find out what he was planning, but it felt wrong to intrude when Draco was obviously distraught. The choice was made for him when Draco raised his head and saw Harry standing in the doorway. The Slytherin scrambled to his feet wiping his sleeve over his eyes and glared at Harry, a mix of embarrassment and fear fliting across his face before it was replaced with anger.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here Potter?” Draco said with his usual sneer. “You stalking me or something?”  
  
“I know you gave that necklace to Katie,” Harry retorted, “she could have died.”  
  
“Prove that can you Potter?” A brief look of panic flashed in Draco’s eyes.  
  
“Not yet,” Harry conceded. “What were you talking to that house elf about?”  
  
“None of your business, just fuck off and leave me alone.”  
  
Draco made for the door but Harry wasn’t going to let him walk away without getting answers. He grabbed hold of Draco’s arm as he passed by and was shocked when Draco gasped with pain, his knees buckling as he sagged against the doorframe. At the same time Harry felt the scar on his forehead sting, it felt like fire ants crawling across his skin.  
  
“Let go of me Potter.”  
  
“What is it Malfoy? What are you hiding?” Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s arm causing him to hiss and drop to his knees. The stinging sensation on his scar intensified. Harry started at the blonde in alarm. “What the fuck is going on Malfoy?”  
  
“You have to let go of me.” Draco said through gritted teeth. “For the love of Merlin just let go.”  
  
Harry dropped Draco’s arm and slid to the ground to sit facing the Slytherin who was rubbing his arm and staring at the floor. “What just happened?”  
  
“Just leave it Potter,” Draco said, “it has nothing to do with you.”  
  
“The fuck it doesn’t,” Harry felt his temper rising, “why did my scar react when I grabbed you?”  
  
Draco raised his head, his face was etched with fear and tears pooled in his eyes. “Please Potter, just leave it.”  
  
Harry gazed in stunned silence at the boy in front of him, although he saw him every day he hadn’t really _looked_ at him. Now he was seeing him up close he realized how wretched he looked; he had always been pale but now he was so white he looked like one of the castle ghosts, and he had lost a lot of weight, his cheekbones prominent and his eyes sunken. He looked dreadful. Harry’s anger dissipated and was replaced with concern.  
  
“What’s going on Malfoy?” Harry asked gently. “You look awful. No offence.”  
  
“Just let it go Potter.” Draco’s voice was hoarse with emotion. “You can’t help me.” He dropped his head onto his knees. “No one can help me.”  
  
The last words were whispered so quietly and with so much anguish that Harry’s heart went out to the blonde. Harry had always seen Draco as an arrogant, overconfident arsehole but at this moment all he saw was a scared and lost boy, and when Harry thought about it he realized that this was how Draco had been for weeks. The boy sitting opposite him was not the boy who had spent years taunting Harry and his friends, this was not the boy who had gotten the Ministry to order the execution of an innocent hippogriff and this was not the boy that had helped Umbridge uncover Dumbledore’s Army. This boy reminded Harry of himself, a boy full of fear and insecurity.  
  
“Malfoy, please talk to me.” Harry said softly. “Whatever it is, whatever is going on, we can fix it.”  
  
Draco raised his head to look at Harry, there was a brief spark of hope in his eyes which quickly faded. “Don’t be stupid Potter, this isn’t something you and your Gryffindor do-gooders can fix with a few fancy spells.”  
  
“I didn’t mean just me. We could get help from the Order, we could go and talk to Dumbledore –“  
  
“No.” Draco’s eyes widened in horror, he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, and his whole body became rigid with fear. “No.”  
  
“Ok, ok,” Harry said trying to calm the other boy down. “But you can’t go on like this, you need help.”  
  
Draco’s body relaxed but the anxiety was still evident on his pale face.  
  
“Whilst I appreciate the sentiment there is nothing you or anyone can do to fix this.”  
  
“I don’t believe that, there is always a way. I’ll find a way.”  
  
Draco exaggerated a sigh. “Typical Potter, always believing that he can save everyone.”  
  
“This isn’t about me.”  
  
Draco gave a rueful smile. “Oh but it is, it was always about you. You know what is on my arm don’t you?”  
  
Harry glanced at Draco’s arm, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt but Harry could guess what it covered.  
  
“What the fuck Malfoy? Why?”  
  
“That’s a rather long and complex story but that is not important right now. What matters is what it does.”  
  
“It summons Voldemort.” Panic bloomed in Harry’s chest.  
  
“Relax Potter, you know he can’t get past the wards. The mark does more than summon him; it acts as a kind of communication device. If you touch your mark it creates a link with the Dark Lord, allows him access to your mind, allows him to read your thoughts.”  
  
“What happens when someone else touches your mark?” Harry asked.  
  
“I don’t really know but I wasn’t going to take any chances, I know he and you are connected somehow so I blocked my mind and yours then flung up a barrier around us. It hurt like a bitch to repel the mark’s magic, but that’s why your scar was stinging.”  
  
Harry stared at Draco in amazement. “You are that skilled at Occlumency?”  
  
Draco smirked. “Unlike you I found the art of Occlumency a rather easy skill to master.”  
  
Harry knew Draco was a talented wizard but he hadn’t appreciated how strong he was, he doubted even Hermione would be able to perform Occlumency to that degree. “Why did you even need to learn it in the first place?”  
  
A tinge of red flushed Draco’s cheeks. “To keep my mind safe from people like Dumbledore, but it had the added advantage that I could keep the Dark Lord from learning about you.”  
  
When Harry looked confused Draco sighed. “To clarify, to keep him from learning about my feelings for you.”  
  
“You have feelings……for me? Like you like me?”  
  
“What can I say? I have a thing for bespectacled scruffy haired boys who look good in a Quidditch kit. Yes I like you Potter, more than like you.”  
  
“But you are always such a twat to me.”  
  
“I’m a Slytherin, I’m good at deflecting.” Draco stood up and walked towards the battered sofa, his back to Harry. “The point is what do you think would have happened if he had found out about my feelings for you?”  
  
Harry immediately knew what would have happened. Bile flooded into his stomach at the thought. “He would have used that, used you, to get to me.”  
  
“Exactly Potter, he would have taken my feelings and used them for something dark and evil.” Draco’s voice hitched and Harry realized he was crying again. “I couldn’t let that happen.”  
  
Harry’s head was swimming with a hundred thoughts. Draco had feelings for him. Draco had shuttered his mind to protect Harry. Draco had been such a dick to him to deflect away from his real feelings. He was shocked how much Draco had risked to keep Harry safe, amazed that the boy had been able to keep his feelings locked down so tightly. Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest. He had never stopped to question his own feelings about Draco, they were pitted on opposing sides and Harry had assumed his obsession with the Slytherin was born from the need to thwart him. Yet what if it wasn’t? He reexamined his emotions. He thought about the way he was always aware of Draco’s presence, the slight tightening of his stomach whenever he was nearby, the need to follow him and be close to him. Then there were the dreams. The dreams where Harry was always chasing Draco but could never catch him, the dreams where he felt sadness when he slipped out of Harry’s grasp time and time again. The truth washed over him like a tidal wave; he had always had feelings for Draco but had always misinterpreted them, what he felt was not aversion it was attraction.  
  
Harry got to his feet, he closed the door, locking it with Alohomora, and walked slowly over to Draco who was still staring at the far wall of the room. He placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.  
  
“Malfoy. Malfoy please look at me.”  
  
Draco slowly turned around. Their eyes met. “I have feelings for you too Malfoy, I just didn’t recognize them for what they were until now.”  
  
“You do?” The disbelief was evident on Draco’s face. “You like me?”  
  
Harry laughed. “What can I say? I have a thing for handsome blonde haired boys who look good in a Quidditch kit.”  
  
The smile Harry received in return made him weak at the knees, it was a smile that lit up Draco’s face and Harry wanted nothing more than to keep that smile in his memory forever. He lifted his hand to brush away the hair that had fallen across Draco’s face, Draco surprised him by taking Harry’s hand and placing a gentle kiss on his palm. The simple action sent shivers down his spine.  
  
“I never thought, not in my wildest dreams, and there have been plenty of those I can assure you, that you would ever feel the same way about me.” Draco smiled again. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
Harry couldn’t talk so he just nodded his assent. Draco stepped forward until their faces were just inches apart, he hesitated slightly then cupped Harry’s face in his hand and lowered his lips to meet Harry’s. The touch was gentle and soft, like butterfly wings ghosting across his mouth, nothing like the wet and sloppy first kiss he had shared with Cho. Draco drew away but Harry wanted more, he ran his hand through the blonde hair and pulled Draco back in. Their lips moved together, Harry parted his slightly and immediately felt Draco’s tongue swirl over them. The sensation was so powerful that Harry groaned and pushed his tongue into Draco’s mouth eliciting a groan in response. The kiss deepened; mouths mashed together, teeth clacking against one another, tongues fighting for control. Draco moaned against his mouth and Harry’s cock grew hard at the sound. The physical and emotional intensity pushed all other thoughts from Harry’s mind; for once he was living in the moment, for once he was allowing himself to be there in the present just surrendering his mind and body to experience something for himself.  
Draco wound his arms around Harry drawing him closer and placed a string of feathery light kisses along Harry’s jaw and down his neck, it was so sensual that he thought he might come there and then. Harry gasped and pushed himself against the Slytherin, Harry could feel Draco’s hardness pressing against his own, it was a new but highly erotic sensation.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry gasped as Draco pulled Harry’s shirt out from his trousers and ran his fingers up his spine.  
  
“You don’t know how many nights I have dreamed of doing this,” Draco murmured against Harry’s neck. “How many times I’ve wanked thinking about doing this.”  
  
The image of Draco stroking his cock made his own cock twitch, he didn’t think he had ever been so aroused. Draco’s fingers danced around the waistband of Harry’s trousers, Harry moaned and ground his aching cock against Draco’s making him hiss with pleasure. Draco pulled harry down onto the old sofa, it was saggy and lumpy but big enough that they could lay down facing each other.  
  
Draco ran a long delicate finger across Harry’s lips. “You ok with this?”  
  
Instead of answering Harry licked the finger that was caressing his lips then sucked it into his mouth running his tongue across the tip.  
  
The moan that came from Draco’s mouth was a sound that Harry could listen to forever.  
  
Draco wiggled his free hand between them to unbutton Harry’s shirt then dipped his head to flick his tongue across a nipple. Harry’s moan rivaled Draco’s as he sucked and lightly bit the brown nub of flesh on Harry’s chest. Harry released the finger from his mouth which Draco dragged across Harry’s stomach leaving a shiny wet line, then moved to undo the button and fly of Harry’s trousers. With both hands now free Draco pulled at Harry’s trousers and pants, Harry lifted his hips to help, and with one swift yank the clothes were down to his thighs and his rigid cock sprang free. Harry sucked in a breath and held himself still, not sure what to do next.  
  
Draco raised himself up on an elbow and smirked at Harry. “Scared Potter?”  
  
Harry let out his breath in a ragged gasp as Draco’s hand closed around his throbbing erection, pulled back the foreskin and ran his thumb over the tip smearing pre-come across the engorged head.  
  
“Merlin,” Harry panted, “holy fucking Merlin!”  
  
Draco’s long fingers gripped Harry’s shaft and began to stroke him, slowly slid them up his length, squeezing lightly when he reached the top before slowly sliding back down. Harry pulled Draco towards him, desperate to have more contact, placing his mouth on the slender neck he sucked at the white skin. Draco groaned, Harry felt the rumble from his throat beneath his lips making his cock jump in Draco’s hand. Still sucking at his neck Harry’s fingers fumbled to undo the buttons of Draco’s shirt. Draco froze.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do that? You’ll see my arm and……” Draco couldn’t say the words.  
  
“I want to see you,” Harry growled, “I don’t care about the mark.”  
  
Draco nodded. He let go of Harry and unbuttoned the shirt shaking it free of his body. His skin was snow white and he was so thin that his ribs and shoulder blades were clearly visible, but to Harry he was perfect. Draco turned his left arm towards Harry, the mark was vivid against the white skin, raised and red the mark appeared like an angry scar.  
  
“Don’t touch it,” Draco hissed through his teeth. “I don’t think I can manage to hold a shield whilst my mind is otherwise engaged.  
  
Harry gave a small nod and placed a soft kiss on Draco’s lips. Draco let out a low moan as Harry trailed a hand across his chest. Harry was enthralled by the softness of his skin it was like silk, totally smooth and hairless, he then walked his fingers down his stomach following the thin line of fine white hairs that led down under the waistband of Draco’s trousers. The bulge concealed beneath the fabric jumped when Harry popped the button and pulled down the zip, and as he pulled the material away he could see a wet patch on the underpants where some pre-come had leaked out. Harry pulled both trousers and underwear down over Draco’s hips revealing his hard manhood jutting from a thatch of platinum blonde hairs. Harry had never seen or touched another man’s erect penis before and he hesitated slightly, Draco seemed to sense his nervousness and resumed his stroking of Harry’s hard dick. That was all the encouragement Harry needed, he wrapped his hand around Draco’s rigid member and began to stroke him in time with Draco’s movements on his own cock. The blonde’s cock was slightly longer than Harry own dick so he adjusted his stroke to accommodate the additional inch. Draco gripped Harry harder than he would when he wanked himself but with a slower stroke, the combination was one he found he liked and he moaned as Draco completed another languid stroke. Draco leaned in and smashed his lips against Harry’s; the kiss was passionate, fierce, hungry. Draco increased the pace of his strokes, Harry followed suit knowing neither would not last long now before they came.  
  
“I’m nearly there,” Draco panted against Harry’s mouth. “I’m going to come.”  
  
Two more strokes and Harry felt Draco’s cock throb in his hand then the hot wetness of his come coating his fingers. Draco sighed softly which pushed Harry over the edge. His orgasm rolled over him like thunder during a summer storm, deep and long, rolling on as he spilled his seed over them both.  
  
“Holy fucking shit!” Harry sank back in the sofa. “That was amazing.”  
  
“Bloody amazing,” Draco smiled, “but I think we need to clean ourselves up.”  
  
Harry glanced around, there was nothing to use except his school shirt but he figured if he used the bottom bit he could tuck it in his trousers so it wouldn’t be noticeable. He reluctantly pulled the crumpled shirt from underneath him.  
  
“Seriously Potter?” Draco laughed. “That was your solution?”  
  
“Err, yes?”  
  
Draco picked up his wand from the floor where it had fallen pointing it at the sticky mess. “ _Tergeo_.”  
  
There was a short wave of warmth then the mess was gone. Both boys rearranged their underwear and trousers.  
  
“Where did you learn that?” Harry asked.  
  
A look of sadness clouded Draco’s eyes. “My parents use it to clean up after the Dark Lord has finished playing with people.”  
  
Harry’s heart ached for the boy next to him, he must have had to endure some terrible sights, Harry had been traumatized seeing Cedric die so to watch the same thing over and over must be horrific. He rolled on his side and put his arms around Draco, pulling him into a hug.  
  
“I’m sorry. If I could help ease the pain I would.”  
  
A small smile tugged at Draco’s mouth. “You are such a Gryffindor. Do you mind if we stayed like this for a bit? Maybe sleep for a while? I don’t get much sleep but I think I can here, with you.”  
  
“Sure,” Harry pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over them grateful that it wasn’t full of dust. “As long as you don’t snore.”  
  
The words were lost on Draco as he was already asleep.

***********************************************  
  
Harry awoke sometime later, for a moment he thought he was in his bed in the dorms but the blond head next to him quickly dispelled that notion. Draco stirred in his arms, his eyes opened and seeing Harry next to him brought a smile to his lips. He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly before casting a tempus, they had been asleep for around two hours.  
  
“We should go,” Draco yawned, “its late.” He rolled off the sofa and began hunting around for his shirt.  
  
Harry reluctantly put on his shirt pulling himself up to sit on the sofa to watch Draco dress himself.  
  
“You are so beautiful.” The words tumbled out of Harry’s mouth.  
  
Draco sat down next to Harry hugging him close. “You are my heart Harry, my beautiful Gryffindork.”  
  
“You called me Harry.”  
  
Draco dropped a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “I always call you Harry in my mind.”  
  
Harry grinned. “Harry and Draco, I like the sound of that.”  
  
The blonde smiled sadly. “Harry and Draco is just for now, for this one moment in time.”  
  
“What do you mean just for now?”  
  
The smile faded from Draco’s face. “You know that this changes nothing, that outside this room we are still Malfoy and Potter, Death Eater and The Chosen One.”  
  
Harry held Draco’s hands in his own. “We can figure it out, Dumbledore will find a way to –“  
  
“No!” Draco snatched his hands away and shot up off the sofa. “For fucks sake Harry don’t you get it? I can’t do any of those things, I can’t do anything but play my part, do what I’ve been asked to do.”  
  
“What is it you have to do? It can’t be that bad.”  
  
Draco didn’t answer for a long while. He stared at the floor and when he lifted his head his face was a blank mask but Harry could see the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
“I have to kill Dumbledore.”  
  
Harry sat in shock. Of all the things he could have imagined Draco being tasked with killing Dumbledore was not one of them.  
  
“Surely you can’t be thinking of actually doing it? Kill Dumbledore? Draco you can’t do it.”  
  
“I have to do it,” Draco spat the words, “He has my family, he will kill them if I don’t.”  
  
Anger boiled in Harry’s veins, Voldemort was threatening the lives of Draco’s parents in order to make Draco complete a heinous task. To push Draco into making a choice between the life of his headmaster or his parents was no choice at all, it was pure evil. He wanted to go straight to Malfoy Manor and blast Voldemort into a million pieces.  
  
“Do you see now?” Draco hissed. “There are no choices, there is no way out.”  
  
“Draco, I’m so sorry.” Tears formed in Harry’s own eyes as he realized the hopelessness of the situation. “But if you go through with it you might die or be given the Dementor’s kiss if you are caught.”  
  
“I’m prepared to die, if it saves my family I willingly give up my life. Maybe that would be the best outcome, at least I can die knowing my family are safe and be done with the shit show my life has become.”  
  
Harry’s mind was racing trying to find a solution, he came up blank but if he could talk to Dumbledore he was sure they could come up with a plan to save all of them.  
  
“No Harry, you are not going to talk to Dumbledore,” Draco smirked at the shock on Harry’s face. “I don’t need Legilimency to know that’s what you are thinking.”  
  
“You can’t stop me Draco,” Harry said defiantly.  
  
“That is true Harry, but you can’t tell him what you don’t know.”  
  
“But I do know,” Harry protested, “and you know I know.”  
  
“Which is why we have to Obliviate each other’s memories of tonight.” Draco said calmly.  
  
“No,” Harry shouted, “I won’t do it.”  
  
“We have to,” Draco sat back down next to Harry and looked him in the eyes, “it’s the only way.”  
  
Harry’s heart sank to his stomach. “Can’t we just lose the memory of you telling me about Dumbledore? Keep the memories of us, the memories of being together?”  
  
“No we can’t. I don’t know that I can keep those memories hidden from Him and if he finds them he will use them. I have to keep you safe too.”  
  
Harry knew Draco was right but the rightness didn’t help with the pain and the tears that flowed down Harry’s face stung with the bitterness of it all.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. “The memory will be forgotten but my feelings won’t, I’ve had them for years, and trust me Harry when I say if I ever have to choose between you and Him it will always be you. Always.” Draco’s own tears mingled with Harry’s as he pressed his cheek against Harry’s. “I’m yours Harry, I always have been and always will be, and maybe someday we can be Draco and Harry again but right now it has to be Malfoy and Potter.”  
  
They sat holding each other for a while longer, both boys hanging on to the last few minutes, dragging them out until Draco stood and pulled Harry to his feet.  
  
“Ready Potter?” Draco unlocked the door with Alohomora and opened it. “We should do this quickly.”  
  
Harry noted the change from Harry to Potter, his emotions were all over the place but eventually anger won out. It was all so fucking wrong.  
  
“Come on Potter, let’s get this over with.”  
  
“Do we have to do this? Surely –“  
  
“No! There is no other way. This is how it HAS to be.”  
  
“But –“  
  
“For the love of Merlin Potter, just fucking do it.”  
  
Harry raised his wand, green eyes met grey and Harry could see the regret shining through.  
  
“ _Obliviate_.”  
  
The boys spoke the words in unison, both boys mourning the loss of the night that they would never remember.  
  
***************************************

It was just after midnight when Harry reached the Gryffindor common room and to his surprise Hermione and Ron were sitting in chairs by the fire.  
  
“Where have you been? We’ve been worried out of our minds.” Hermione scolded.  
  
“Yeah mate you’ve been gone ages, we looked all over for you.” Ron said.  
  
Harry shrugged. “I was in the library.”  
  
“No you weren’t,” Hermione said crossly, “we checked.”  
  
“Well I was for a while then I saw Malfoy on the map alone so I followed him.”  
  
“Did you catch up with him?” Ron asked.  
  
“Yeah, I found him in an old storage room and….” Harry faltered, his memory seemed a bit hazy, he recalled going down to the storage room then an image of a blond boy running away from him.  
  
Hermione gasped. “And what? What happened?”  
  
Harry rubbed his scar which was tingling. “Nothing happened. He ran off before I could corner him.”  
  
“Are you alright Harry?” Ron peered at Harry, “you look really odd.”  
  
“I’m just tired, I didn’t eat much today. I still think Malfoy is up to something.”  
  
“Not that again,” Hermione huffed. “We need to go to bed, it’s late and we have a ton of homework to catch up on tomorrow.”  
  
  
Harry fell into bed but sleep didn’t come quickly. He stared at the ceiling trying to piece together what had happened that night, he had the strangest feeling that he was missing something, a tickle at the back of his mind, a ghost of a memory that he couldn’t quite summon. He sighed and closed his eyes willing himself to fall asleep, but the last conscious image he had before sleep claimed him was of blonde hair, grey eyes and soft pink lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This story fits between chapters 21 and 22 in The Half Blood Prince. I intended it to be the polar opposite of what actually happens when Harry finds Draco crying in the bathroom in chapter 24. Both end in pain but a very different kind of pain.
> 
> This is my first HP fic so please excuse all errors in canon, spelling and grammar - these are my mistakes and I own them all.
> 
>   
> The characters belong solely to J K Rowling but I have borrowed them for a while to play with them.  
>   
> I hope you enjoyed the story - please leave comments if you so wish. Feedback helps me grow as a writer.
> 
> Peace and love xx


End file.
